


Cardin's Worst Nightmare

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (Spoiler: Cardin Bashes His Own Face In), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, F/M, Not Romance, Racism, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Cardin is horrified when he finds out who his soulmate is.





	Cardin's Worst Nightmare

~ Cardin's Worst Nightmare ~

He lets go of her ear and stumbles several steps backward in shock.

_No, this can't be right! How could my soulmate be a filthy Faunus?_

He has spent enough time staring at himself in mirrors to have memorized the exact shade of his own eyes, and seeing it appear in that... _creature's_ third eye is more than just horrifying to him. He turns and runs out of the cafeteria, all the way back to his dorm.

By the time his teammates think to go check on him, he is lying in a puddle of blood with his weapon beside him, apparently having tried to bash the gem to bits, but only succeeding in concussing himself.

~oOo~


End file.
